workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter four (HLBL)
Review Responses: Mari Wollsch: I try updating every day. 917brat: I'm glad you adore my story, and yes he taught them about that, somewhat. Harry sees that they are innocent and is quite reminded of his own childhood, but they weren't suffering quite as much. Bella-swan11: House Targaryen was deposed, Aegon/Jon has no right to the throne. He only has a claim like Daenerys and no power to take the throne. Harry is looking out for House Lannister's interests and his own. Guest: Blood adopted by whom? Robert? qwertpous & myx34: Any advice to be not Cringy? Charles Ceaser: Thanks. Helios7406: Harry could Obliviate them, for one thing. Oberyn admitted to using magic too and being reincarnated. I'll admit, I could have reflected Harry considering a Memory Charm in that scene and it was a screw-up on my part. Still, thanks for pointing that out. tosca: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. And it's my pleasure. ZodiacsKlaroline: Spoiler alert: Arya isn't even under consideration. Sorry. Aragon Potter: You do realize that my "Harry Potter: Agent of SHIELD" is the prequel for this right? Harry is overly powerful and after talking and thinking, I won't be doing another crossover like that. That seems to be source the problem. Harry is more powerful than Thor and Odin, so by doing another crossover, I screwed up. Still, this story is short and will continue for those who do enjoy it. I owe them that. I have taken your advice and my next crossover will have a far more limited Main Character. Harry has magic and can twist Tywin to his purposes, which is too much, in hindsight. Still, Harry has skills beyond Tywin, Jaime, and Tyrion. He's made House Lannister immense wealth, made it feared, respected, and in some cases even loved. Harry is ruthless, effective, and is willing to carry out necessary evils. I tried making Tywin a perfect heir and feel I succeeded to a degree. 298 Years After Conquest. Hadrian 'Harry' Lannister; though only Margaery, himself, and his mother and father referred to him as Harry, and the Royal Party were nearing Winterfell and Harry was lost in thought... Over the last few years Harry had achieved quite a bit. Tommen rapidly grew in skill under Harry and Jaime's training, and was Knight-level. Myrcella mastered archery, poisons, and using daggers. Harry had to cow Mace Tyrell into submission to get him to allow Harry to wed Margaery, but he had his desired wife, put an end to Loras and Renly's hair-brained schemes, and now had two sons and another child on the way. Cersei was displeased with Harry and Jaime turning her two youngest into fighters, but Robert was actually proud of two of his children now and told her to shut the hell up. When Joffrey whined about Myrcella having two Valyrian steel daggers and a Goldenheart bow, he got back-handed by Robert. 'They earned their weapons and status, and the only special treatment they received was having two of the best swordsman in Westeros for teachers!' Robert said angrily to a shocked Joffrey. Robert was thankfully already considering Tommen a more viable heir to the throne, and Tommen was more worthy. The Royal Party entered Winterfell... Joffrey first, followed by Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane, and then the coach carrying Queen Cersei and her children. Finally, King Robert Baratheon arrived, or as Harry called him behind his back 'Fat Rob'. Robert heaved his fat ass off the horse. Robert signaled for all too rise. "Your Grace." Ned said. "You've got fat." Robert said, causing Harry to empty his mind and keep his expression blank. Laughing might be considered disrespectful. Ned looked down at Robert's belly and they started laughing. "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked. "Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned replied, though secretly he was thinking it was because Robert damaged their friendship by not punishing Tywin Lannister. "Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, causing Harry to snort in amusement. "Will you shut up?" Sansa asked angrily, acting every bit the teenager concerned with being embarrassed by the younger sibling. "Who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert said, before noticing Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." To Arya. "Your name is?" "Arya," she replied. "Ooh. Show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier." Robert said to Bran. Jaime Lannister removed his helmet, getting Arya's attention. "That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother." Arya said, and again Sansa hissed for her to shut up. "You've got a fan, dear father." Harry said quietly to him, removing his own helmet, with Tommen doing the same. "Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, once Ned and Robert went to pay their respects. Queen Cersei went over to Harry's father, the Kingslayer, to send him off to locate their younger brother. Harry opted to join him. "So, brothels first?" Harry asked in amusement, and while using his magic to ensure no one eavesdropped. "Aye," Jaime replied. "You didn't seem to have missed Aunt Cersei much, reconsidering your Kingsguard vows?" Harry asked. "No," Jaime replied. "Reconsidering the incest, at least?" Harry asked quietly causing his fathers eyes to widen. "Jon Arryn knew and grandfather and I had to take action after Lysa Arryn murdered her husband on Petyr Baelish's orders. The secret is currently safe, but you are expected to not continue your affair. That is why grandfather and I became so cold to you years ago..." Harry paused. "I was always proud to be your son. It's widely believed that to break oaths is to damn yourself, but you risked damnation to save over three-hundred thousand lives and lied about the real reason, and you were never even thanked for it. I was only ever ashamed of you when I found out about your incest... I hope you won't continue sullying yourself with whores; including relatives who believe in keeping it in the family with you and cousin Lancel." Harry said, shocking Jaime down to his very soul with the news of Cersei's betrayal. "Did you think great-uncle Kevan called him back because he missed him? Lancel is worthless, but he still shamed him." Harry said coldly. "My point is that you can choose a sister who claims to love you, but really doesn't, or choose me, grandfather, Tommen and Myrcella. Family who could have discarded you like Cersei did, but didn't." Jaime was heartbroken, but also realized that he had a chance to move forward and find a better life. Jaime was taking this chance and leaving Cersei behind. Jaime also swore to make his son proud of him again. "I'm done with Cersei, Harry," Jaime said. "I doubt that I can leave the Kingsguard, but I'm done with her." Jaime said firmly, actually telling the truth. "Good." Harry replied as they walked into the brothel Tyrion was at. Harry was thankful that the years Jaime had spent with his family had freed him from Cersei's influence and made him more reasonable. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was already dressed for the feast that the Stark's were having to welcome the Royal Party, but was waiting outside and was seeking out Jon, who was slashing at a dummy. "You're good with a sword," Harry said, causing Jon to stop. "Thank you Lord Hadrian," Jon said respectfully. "Focus on controlling your emotions, or at least taking a breath to empty your mind of distracting thoughts and feelings," Harry suggested. "It can help prevent you from being baited into a fatal mistake in battle and in politics." Jon took his advice and took a calming breath and began attacking the dummy. "Jon, if you ever want to work towards a Knighthood, let me know. I would be willing to take you on as a squire and focus on improving your combat skills to a higher level, and teach you strategy and other such skills." Harry walked away, leaving behind a shocked Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen. Harry went to the feast, quite hungry. Unfortunately, he was seated near the children. "How come they call you the Black Lion?" Arya asked. "Because I have black hair instead of gold like my father. I inherited it from my mothers side of the family." Harry replied kindly. "Why did you get the name The Demon of the Isles though?" "I transformed into a gigantic monster and killed thousands of Ironborn," Harry replied completely seriously, but Arya didn't buy it. "Pity, I guess you are too old to fall for that. I personally killed hundreds of Ironborn during raids and destroyed their holy sites. I earned the title Scourge of Blacktyde Island by killing every man there, and was called the Butcher of Old Wyk after butchering every man on Old Wyk... Aw. I could have claimed to have learned skills from a butcher on Old Wyk to mess with you." Harry said pointing at Arya, and causing her to laugh. "Is it true that you personally killed thousands during the conquest of Essos?" Bran asked. "Yeah, I killed a lot of people for various reasons. There was a religion that burned women, children, and any that refused to convert or dared insult their god alive. I naturally defended those that needed defending and ended up killing a lot of evil people." "You're basically a murderer with the title Ser," Theon said angrily. "Most Knights are just highly trained killers. I just kill people who deserve it, like murderers, rapists, slavers, Dothraki, and Ironborn..." Harry said, insulting Theon's people by comparing them to the Dothraki and saying that they deserve only death... They kind of were the Dothraki of the sea, so it was a good comparison. "I don't know how many people I've killed. I just know that I can't count that high in a timely manner, and I count fast." Harry opted to excuse himself after eating and go for a walk before retiring for the night. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was calmly waiting with the hunting party, consisting of Harry, Jaime, Tommen, Myrcella, Sandor, and Tyrion. Harry was holding a letter that informed the reader of Daenerys Targaryens wedding to Khal Drogo, a Khal with a Khalasar of 55,000 men, and one that had survivors from Harry's massacre. Due to the contents, Harry also had an unsigned order of attainder for Illyrio Mopatis, and other letters with useful information to endear him to Robert further. Eventually, Robert and Ned joined them and the hunting trip began, but Harry did give Robert the letter. "Daenerys Targaryen has married a Dothraki Khal," Robert said angrily. "Yes, the arrangement was brokered by a former merchant-prince and Magister, Illyrio Mopatis. Illyrio was the first to free his slaves, take a reduced punishment in exchange, and then acted loyal... Now I know why, and have an unsigned Order of Attainder for you to sign with me right now. Forces are standing by in Pentos and ready to carry out the order." Harry said, and Robert nodded gratefully. Robert accepted the quill, ink, and solid piece of wood and signed the order. "Anything else from your spies?" Robert asked. "Allegations that Lysa Arryn murdered her husband with the Tears of Lys on Petyr Baelish's orders, and that she sent a letter to Lady Stark implicating my own family, which is stupid. We all liked Jon Arryn and we intended to let him continue as Hand for as long as he desired; if he out-lived you, of course. The Realms prosperity was mainly due to cooperation between House Lannister and Jon Arryn." Harry said, trailing off in awe of the apparent stupidity of Lysa Arryn, and ensuring that Robert didn't believe such claims. "Anyway, there are also some claims that Robert Arryn is Baelish's bastard, but those are just claims and suspicion with no proof." Ned looked angry. "I know that is hard to hear, but Baelish is a vile creature and a flesh-peddler. He even claimed to have taken the maidenhead of both Tully girls, though no one believed him. House Lannister has kept an eye on Baelish for years and began considering him an enemy when he began trying to replace neutral people with his own in the positions of Keeper of the Keys, King's Counter, King's Scales, and the harbor masters and toll collectors. That caused us to believe he was preparing to steal from the crown and we put our own people in place to insure that my cousin inherits a strong kingdom clear of enemies. My point is, that its not impossible for him to have laid with Lysa Arryn, who was long known to have desired him in her youth. That relationship has allowed him to grow from the son of a minor lord into one of the most powerful, vile, and corrupt men in Westeros." "Ned can have the matter investigated," Robert said, settling the matter. "Until that's done, I will be taking Hadrian's advice and naming Lord Yohn Royce the Acting Warden of the East, Lord Protector of the Eyrie and the Vale of Arryn, Defender of the Vale, and Lord Regent of the Vale." Ned moved to argue, but was halted by Robert. "There is too much suspicion on Baelish and Lysa Arryn, and the Lannister's had no reason to kill him, Ned. Yohn Royce is the most capable and trustworthy person for the job and Harrold Hardyng is too immature for the duty and might try seizing control early. Harrold Hardyng can be taught and if he proves fit and Robert's bastardy proves true, then he will take his rightful place." "Now, what about the Targaryens?" Robert asked, looking at Harry. "No threat to us. Our Essos holdings are fortified and have armies that can easy kill off the Dothraki, the navies can sink any ships if they ever overcome their disdain for the ocean. If you wish it, we can send armies to hunt down and wipe out Drogo's Khalasar, but I advise you to wait. Khal Drogo avoided facing me and let five other Khals ride to their deaths, so he might just take his desired bride and let the Beggar King get nothing. It's far more likely that he will actually kill Viserys Targaryen for us and keep the girl as a broodmare." Robert looked displeased, but Harry continued. "They don't travel on oceans, siege, or wear heavy armor, and women like Daenerys Targaryen are nothing to them. The Dothraki would be easily slaughtered on land or at sea." Robert grudgingly agreed, but still wanted the Targaryen's dead. "We could create a false report of the Targaryen's deaths and claim Viserys and Daenerys are Blackfyre pretenders from the extant female line. Illyrio Mopatis did have a wife with Valyrian traits, a former bedslave, and we could claim he's trying to support a Blackfyre dynasty. It would also serve as an insult in retaliation for Illyrio's association with the Targaryen's." Harry said, to Robert's glee. "I like that idea, and it destroys their credibility!" Robert said, in cruel amusement. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thankfully, Bran didn't fall or get pushed from a tower, much to Harry's relief. If Tyrion and Jon Snow would both consent to not going to the Wall, then Harry would be quite happy, but he had to carry out the Master of Coin duties until Tyrion could return to King's Landing. Jon decided to stick with his plans of taking the black, and that caused Harry to write him out of any last-resort plans that he had. It appeared Aegon Targaryen would not sit on the Iron Throne, but that was fine with Harry. He would take the throne himself if he had too, and better him than someone unstable. The Royal Party was stopped at the Inn at the Crossroads and Harry and Tommen were teaching Mycah and Arya swordplay with wooden practice swords, but Harry was dreading Joffrey's interruption and kind of looking forward to it. Harry hoped to get Joffrey disowned and have Tommen take his place as Robert's heir. Tommen deserved it and was infinitely better. "Remember, the best swordman can flow from one move to another and chain them together with no wasted movement. It takes years and intense practice, but the two of you might achieve that someday." Harry said, after they expressed awe at Tommen's skill. "It will require hard work though." Harry added in warning. And then Arya noticed the arriving Sansa Stark and Joffrey. "What are you doing here? Go away." "Your sister? And who are you, boy?" Joffrey asked. "Mycah, my Lord." He replied. "He's the butcher's boy." Sansa said. "He's my friend." Arya said angrily. "A butcher's boy who wants to be a Knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are." "Put your sword away Joffrey, or I'll take it from you." Harry warned, causing a mad Joffrey to turn the sword to an amused Harry. "Careful princess, Kinslaying is a big taboo. Even for weak little girls like you." Harry taunted, causing Joffrey to attack in a blind murderous rage. Harry caught the blade, bare-handed, and then disarmed Joffrey and punched him; easily knocking him unconscious. Harry threw the sword into the river, while making a note to extract the gold and rubies later. They were called before Robert and Cersei of course... "I'll take your swords," Meryn Trant said arrogantly outside of the tent. "I'd very much like to see a weak and talentless thing like you try," Harry said, before compelling him and walking casually right past Trant, Blount and Greenfield, while followed by an awed Tommen, Mycah, and Arya. "Your Grace," Harry said, bowing to Robert respectfully and noticing Ned lurking nearby. "I'm told you attacked Joffrey. Explain yourself!" "Joffrey drunkenly drew his sword and moved to attack Mycah who was being given a little instruction in swordplay with Arya. As per my Knight's vows, I defended him from a drunk attacking him with live steel when he only had a wooden practice sword. I merely warned Joffrey to put away his sword or be disarmed, he turned the sword on me, which I found amusing and after I mockingly warned him against Kinslaying, he actually attempted it. You see the result before you, and Tommen, Arya, and Mycah can testify to the truth of my statement." Harry said, giving Joffrey a look of disgust. "It's true father," Tommen said, in disgust for Joffrey. "Joffrey is an embarrassment to House Baratheon and Lannister." Tommen added to Joffrey's rage. "I'll gut you, brat!" Joffrey spat, showing everyone his true colors. "Oh please, Joff," Tommen began with a smirk. "You're a weakling who hides behind your mothers skirt and your attack dog. You're pathetic and you'll make an even worse king than the Mad King Aerys. You seem to suffer from the same madness too." Tommen said, getting some revenge for all the bullying and abuse he suffered and causing Robert to become more concerned about Joffrey's problems. "Fortunately, we have another witness," Cersei said arrogantly, still thinking that she could win and have Harry executed and take Casterly Rock for herself. She was only making things worse for herself, but Sansa came in as requested. "Now, child... Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King." Robert said. "I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." Sansa lied. "Liar! Liar liar liar!" Arya said. "Perhaps Sansa can recount the events..." Harry suggested predatorily, unnerving his father. "Yes. Go ahead, Sansa," Cersei urged. And then Sansa gave false testimony... Said that Harry attacked first and disarmed and beat Joffrey, much to Harry's amusement. "And you swear this in the sight of the Gods, new and old, and on your honor?" Harry asked, with a hint of guile. "I do!" Sansa said stupidly. "Congratulations, Sansa Stark!" Harry mocked. "Not only have you damned yourself in the sight of both of your parents gods and have proven yourself dishonorable, but you have committed a crime that carry's a punishment of death. Was Joffrey worth it? Wait, never mind. You are a silly little girl who understands literally nothing of importance." Harry said in annoyance, but not anger. "As the slighted party, I request she be returned to the North before her naivety gets herself or others killed." "Your innocence hasn't been proven," Cersei stated angrily, but not caring where Sansa went. "Very well, due to my love of originality, I demand a three versus one trial by combat... I want Trant, Blount, and Greenfield as my vict-. I mean opponents. You can even throw in Sandor Clegane if you want." Harry said. "That is your right," Robert said, cutting off Cersei. "Why members of the Kingsguard?" "They're weak, thugs, embarrassments, and are more likely to get you and my cousins killed rather than save them. I hope that you will strengthen the Kingsguard after their deaths and return it to its glory days." Harry said, to Robert's amusement. Harry was a clever young man and had used that to benefit Houses Lannister and Baratheon. "The Trial by Four will begin as soon as possible," Robert said, rising from his seat. "The place where you were training Arya and the boy will do." Harry nodded in acceptance and left to prepare. When he exited the tent, he was greeted by Renly Baratheon, Ser Illyn Payne, and Ser Barristan Selmy. "You three are just in time for the entertainment!" Harry said, to their confusion. "Joffrey did an Aerys impression and got beat down by me, and now I'm gonna reduce the Kingsguard by three men in a Trial by combat against four people. Bye!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was going to hilarious lengths to make sure that everyone knew that he was relaxed and completely unconcerned by the Trial by Four. He was currently sitting on a rock, reading a book with a goblet of wine in his hand, and pretending that he wasn't being glared at by no less than ten people for his mockery. Most of everyone else was amused by Harry's antics. "Begin the damn trial," Robert said in annoyance. Harry calmly sat down his book and goblet while the knights of the Kingsguard ran to their death, with Sandor just behind them. Harry drew his swords in a blur and casually killed Trant and Greenfield before quickly cutting down a shocked Boros Blount. For Sandor, Harry literally disarmed him and then beheaded him. It was over within moments, to everyone's shock, but fews surprise. "The gods have spoken and Hadrian Lannister is innocent." Robert said. "Despite her false testimony, Sansa Stark will not be returned to the North and her betrothal to Joffrey will not broken." Robert said, not willing to give up the chance to bind his and Ned's family together, and causing Joffrey to sneer at Harry, arrogantly and Cersei to smirk. "I will grant Hadrian Lannister a reasonable request, however." Robert said, causing those sneers and smirks to disappear. "Your Grace, you have done your duty and have sired a strong heir to your dynasty, but your marriage to my aunt isn't a happy one..." Harry began, causing Renly to smirk. "I request that you annul your marriage to my aunt and let the both of you live out your lives separate and in happiness." Harry paused. "My Lionguard are ready to escort her to where she belongs... immediately, if you wish it." "Done!" Robert said, with more happiness than he had felt since before Lyanna's abduction. "No!" Cersei screamed in humiliation. "You can't do this to me!" Cersei screamed as the Lionguard came and removed her while Robert smirked and several people laughed, happy to see her humiliated. The sad part was that she was still required to make her mistakes, but, after that, she could finally die. Harry wasn't going to suffer her presence any longer than necessary and his Lionguard and Qyburn would be keeping her under control and sedated until she could be killed. Tywin would be displeased, but would be made to see reason, Harry would make sure of that. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sure enough, once Cersei was secured in a nice dungeon, Tywin arrived at the Lannister home in King's Landing and immediately began a tirade. "What in the seven bloody hells were you thinking?!" Tywin asked angrily. "You removed Cersei as Queen! You undid my hard work in getting House Lannister power over the throne!" "Cersei tried having me killed to improve her chances of getting Casterly Rock! I, however, knew that my children would be her next targets! Your daughter is stupid worthless whore and after producing Tommen she has outlived her use! She's already twisted Joffrey into little more than a rabid dog that needs to be put down and her degenerating presence had to be contained! I ended the threat and Cersei will die alone when it's time!" Harry paused to calm himself, but failed. "Cersei is reckless, stupid, and incompetent. She would have eventually got caught in one of her lackwit schemes and would have ruined House Lannister beyond repair. House Lannister has grown beyond the need to have power over the throne, our alliances and Essos holdings can field an army of over 300,000 and a massive fleet, fund a ten-year war, and still have forces in place to defend our holdings. House Lannister could easily take the throne and become the Royal House. I won't see our hard-work undone by a stupid whore who suffers from unwarranted arrogance!" Harry said coldly, even causing the temperature to drop in his anger. "You gave her entirely too much freedom and left her unwatched, and now we are both cleaning up her damn messes like common servants! Cersei is a disease and her stupidity would get House Lannister killed down to the very children of our family!" Harry spat venomously. "The worst part is that Joffrey will have to prove himself as bad as Aerys, just so that we can defeat and imprison him, and put Tommen on the throne and be seen as the heroes! Her actions could end House Lannister and my children's lives! I would sooner kill every living thing in this world and the gods themselves before I let that happen! And believe me grandfather, I can easily do that." Harry said, by now vibrating with his near-limitless power; enough power to kill two Elder Gods. Tywin was suitably cowed and he knew that Harry was right, but Harry's independence was both worrying and good... Worrying, because Tywin wasn't dead yet, but, good that he had thought his actions through and wasn't lashing out like a bratty child. "I-I'm sorry, Hadrian," Tywin finally said, the apology sounding foreign to his ears. Harry nodded, "The Royal Party will be arriving soon and I'll have to attend a meeting of the Small Council and then continue our retaliation against Baelish. Being in charge of taxation will help greatly with that." Tywin nodded in agreement and Harry left, hoping the walk to the Red Keep would calm him some. "Lord Hadrian," Varys and Pycelle greeted, while Renly merely gave Harry a glare. Renly hated that Harry had weakened his support base in House Tyrell with his alliance, and he had taken Margaery as his wife to prevent them from weakening House Lannister's hold on the throne by marrying her to Robert. The sad part was that Renly was firmly defeated and saw no way to turn it around. "Lord Varys, Grand Maester," Harry returned respectfully. Harry thankfully didn't have to wait very long for Stark to arrive, but wisely spent the time getting a read on his fellow council members. Harry knew that he and Renly could set aside their differences to ruin Baelish; they both despised the vile creature and wanted him ruined. Eventually, after the pleasantries and pointless chatter had passed, they got to the important matters. "My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King." Renly said. "How much?" Harry asked. "40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner-up, 20,000 to the winning archer." Ned replied, astounded. "I can lessen the costs, Lord Hand, and ensure that only the serious competitors get involved," Harry said, and Ned made the mistake of giving his approval for House Lannister's revenge. And with that, Ned plead tiredness and left. "Lord Renly, I was thinking that we should pass some laws to protect the people from sexually transmitted poxes from brothels and increase taxes on them, armorers, inns, and blacksmiths." "Oh? And what would these laws consist of?" "Making Moon Tea mandatory, an age requirement, cleanliness standards, suitable lodgings, food, and regular checks with healers... At the owners expense, of course..." Harry said, though Renly was too stupid to get the implication. "Doesn't Baelish own a lot of brothels?" Harry asked pointedly, causing Renly's eyes to widen. "Yes, Hadrian, he does," Renly said with a smirk. Varys was also smirking about Baelish's upcoming bad fortune and made sure to have himself a front row seat.